


Please

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara opens up to Pippy





	Please

“Tara can I ask you a question?”Pippy has asked her 

“Yeah babe?”Tara said to her soon to be wife 

“Is everything alright?”Pippy asked her 

She was concerned after she noticed tmi withdraw after a talk she had with her mother 

“I wish I had my family in my life”Tara admitted to her 

Pippy wrapped her arms around the blonde as she gave her a loving embrace 

“Baby you could have told me”Pippy said to her 

Tara looked into her beautiful her soon to be wife’s eyes “I just didn’t to worry you with my problems”

“We are a team I’m always here for you no matter what baby”Pippy said to her 

“Even if we have silly little fights?”Tara asked her 

“Yes even then”Pippy reassured her kissing her on her lips softly 

“I love you so much”Pippy said to her

“I love you even more”Tara said back to her

“I really miss my parents even though they don’t really talk to me anymore it’s really hard I try not to think about how much I miss them but it really hurts”Tara said to her

"I wish I could do something to take away all of the pain you're suffering"Pippy says to her

"Just hold me please"Tara said to her

Pippy held her tightly not letting her out of her grasp


End file.
